


Uprising

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, professor!Tom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tom Riddle Junior is the DADA professor at Hogwarts when the Purebloods unite to fight the Ministry under the leadership of Dark Lady Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Uprising  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The HPFC Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Day 20)  
prompt: professor!Tom AU

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons were more essential at a time like this than they ever had been before. Learning Occlumency was especially important for the students, so much so that Dumbledore had taken over the teaching of that particular art, leaving Professor Riddle to concentrate on the more physical defenses during his classes.

The Pureblood Uprising would have been difficult to quell under normal circumstances, but now they were united under a particularly fearless leader. The Dark Lady was skilled at hand-to-hand combat as well as a master duelist and accomplished Legilimens.

And to think she had once been a teacher's pet among most of the staff of this very school. Only Tom had ever been suspicious of her, and Dumbledore had dismissed his concerns as prejudice against Purebloods which Tom had picked up secondhand in his own student days from his Gryffindor housemates.


End file.
